


The Thing That Called Love

by fanofaiyu



Category: IU (Musician), Infinite (Band), Jiseung, Kim Myungsoo - Fandom, MyungU, MyungYeon, Park Jiyeon - Fandom, SeungU, T-Ara, Yoo Seung Ho - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: iu_fanfiction, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Multi, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofaiyu/pseuds/fanofaiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters</p>
<p>IU/Lee Ji Eun, Yoo Seung Ho, Kim Myungsoo, Park Jiyeon</p>
<p>Description</p>
<p>She was okay. She just need move on. But could she? He was her first love. She knew he best. She knew whatever people say he wouldn't change his mind, but is there still any chance? Will he regret after what he did to her? Or has he found someone to replace her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Ji Eun is a beautiful, cute, lively and simple girl. She is the type of moody and clumsy girl. But she is the most caring person. She won't let ayone what she feels or she thinks. She can't expresses her feeling with words so she hides her feeling so well. She is a kind girl who loves eating. She's a strong girl and doesn't like to involved to anyone problems. She can't easily trust people. She looks not friendly at all, but she is a friendly one. Someone she trusts the most is Yoo Seung Ho who was her first love and ex-boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoo Seung Ho is a handsome, tall and cold guy. He is a serious peson and have no humor. But he is a romantic guy. He was Jieun first love. He is the person who don't care what people say. He is not stubborn guy, people mistaken him because he doesn't accept their advices on him. He doing because he has his own reason. He loves Jieun so much but his feeling suddenly changed when he met Jiyeon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kim Myungsoo is a handsome, kind, tall, and friendly guy. He is perfect in every way. He has polite manners and treats girl nicely. He has smile that makes girls scream insanely. He is the type of caring person. He has humor sense. He in loves with Jieun. His ex-girlfriend is Jiyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> Park Jiyeon is a pretty, cute, and humble girl. She is kind and cheerful girl. She looks like a city girl but she is a simple girl. She is a old bestfriend of Jieun. She loves eating more than Jieun. She can expresses her feeling and talk wisely and she is a good listener. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note : This is my first time writing fanfic. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> This fanfic is for you, SeungU, JiSeung, MyungU and MyungYeon shippers ^^
> 
> Comment and subscribe, please. Thank you ^^

* * *

 

"Yoo Seungho!" Jieun calls him. "Seungho-ya, why didn't you call me back? I'm worried about you."

 

"You don't need to worry me anymore. Let's break up," he says calmly.

 

"Mwo? Are you sick? I will come to your house," Jieun confuses.

 

"No, I'm serious. I want break up, bye Jieun-nie," Seungho ends the call.

* * *

 

Her tears starts streaming down on her face. Jieun still doesn't understand, did she do something wrong to him? Why? Break up? Because of what? Today is their 4th aniversarry and Seungho acted strange from this morning. Why did he do something so cruel to her? She loves him so much.

 

She knows he's not the person who jokes about something serious like that. And she knows his choice wouldn't change no matter what, no matter how much advices had she or other people given to him. She knows him the best. And he knows her the best. And on the way home, she can only crying and crying. It is already 10 pm when she arrives at home.

 

She stares at her phone hoping Seungho will call. Her eyes are swollen because she cried so much until she falls asleep.

* * *

 

The next day she wakes up lately and in hurry because her class starts at 8 o'clock. Usually Seungho always picked her up to go to school together. But today, well she knows she don't have anything business anymore with him.

 

She walks to the bus halt five blocks from her house. She pouts and thinks what will she doing, forget Seungho or try to move on. She can't move on that fast, and she knows no one can replace Seungho. Seungho still means everything to her. Seungho was her first love and first boyfriend. And first ex-boyfriend too, now.

 

Suddenly a car almost hitted her. She stares at the driver seat with an angry face. A guy wears uniform,---he isn't from Jieun school--out of the car, "Are you okay? Do you hurt? I'm really sorry," he sounds so worry.

 

"Do you have drive license? You don't have eyes?" She shouts to him and stares.

_Mwo? This guy is really handsome and cool. But I won’t falling for it._  She cleans up her mind, she won't he knows what she thinks. Suddenly she remembers about her class and looks at her watch. Fifteen minutes left. She will come late if she taking bus. She stares again at that guy.

 

"You're late? For my apologies, I will drive you to your school, how?" asked the guy.

 

"Okay, I forgive you," she said with poker face.

 

The guy opens the door car for her. She replies with an awkward smile. "Thanks" she said coldly.

 

"Where is your school?" he asks her. "Seoul girls high school," she replies.

 

"I school at Seoul science high school," he says.

 

"I don't remember I asked you," she says coldly.

 

He laughs a little. They don't talk until they reach Jieun school. Jieun opens the car door and out of the car. He opens window car, Jieun thanks him then walks away.

 

"What's your name?" the guy shouts. But Jieun doesn't hear him. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note :
> 
> This is the first and short chapter. How? I'm sorry I have a bad grammar, because english isn't my mother language. I will update very soon. Comment and subscribe, thank you~~~ ^^


End file.
